My Sweet Melody
by c0c0cat
Summary: A collection of different one-shots, maybe two-shots about relationships with characters. Mostly romantic, possibly friendship. You'll just have to read to find out more, won't ya?
1. Just A Dream

**AN:** **Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction of this category, though i have been reading for awhile of the Seven Deadly Sins. Ever have those moments when you put on some music, and get so lost in what your doing but when a certain song comes on, it just..inspires you? I had one of those moments right here with Just A Dream- Nightcore. Yes, I love nightcore, dont judge. :P Anyway, so I decided to cook this up for you all, noticing the lack of fanfictions on this category. I wish there were more, especialy since I'm such a big MeliodasxElizabeth shipper! Anyway, enough of the life story which I'm pretty sure most of you skipped! Onto it!**

 **Disclaimer!: Sadly, I dont own the fabulous Seven Deadly Sins. *cough cough* yet. *cough cough* Because I totally dont have an army of hawks (yes, the pig) In my basement, ready to march into battle. Enjoy!**

Love.

Its such a fragile, funny emotion. It can build you up, make you so strong and dependant, so caring and happy.

But it can also tear you down, make you so vunerable. So weak.

 _~Flashback~_

 _'FInd Liz. Get her out. Find Liz, Get her out.'_

 _That was the only thing running through his head. He raced across the battlefield, forcefully ignoring all the moans and grunts of pain. All the slaughter of bodies, the blood smeared on the ground as rain slowly started to shake the place._

 _She was okay. She had to be! She was strong, she would make it. She wouldn't leave him like all these others did to him. He just knew she wouldn't!_

 _He raced, and raced as fast as his legs could carry him. She would be okay. They'd get out of here, report to the king their failure of keeping Danafor, and letting all those men die. But it wouldn't matter. Because she would be by his side. They'd be okay. Together._

 _...However, he was too late._

 _He saw her, against the coloum, sitting up, blood dripping out of her mouth, all over her armour._

 _He breathed in a heavy sigh, and opened his eyes. It was all just a dream. To him, back then, it was so real. Those feelings for her._

 _But it was only just a dream._

 _A sick, twisted dream life gave him. A happy dream, turn to nightmare. And the worst part? Life wouldn't let him forget. He got the absolute 'honor' of replaying those images in his head._

 _'I could've saved her. I was weak. I could have tried harder.'_

 _He knew there wasn't much he could do, but he wouldn't so easily let himself off the hook. He was responsible for Liz's death. He was convinced._

 _Sometimes he liked to travel back, down that road. An old stroll, through nice memory lane. It usually gave him all kinds of outcomes. So, when he would take stroll, often where it lead, no one, not even his own mind, would know._

 _Her short hair, bathed in blood, hugged her head like there was no tomorrow, her bangs covering her right eye. He loved running his fingers through her hair. How soft it always was, so silky too._

 _He ran up to her, shaking her like crazy. Calling her name over and over, looking for a sign, a breathe, a pulse, cough, witty comment, anything! Anything to give him hope._

 _"Liz, liz please. Wake up Liz, you can't die. You can't do this to me!"_

 _He was just barely contain his tears. She was alive! She had to be! For him!_

 _She coughed madly from all the shaking suddenly, and tried to put a hand over her mouth. She stopped, finally, after a few seconds. She looked up at him, weakly, and he could slowly see the light fading from those beautiful blue pools._

" _Mel...Meliodas..."_

 _He could feel the tears leaking from his eyes, but he didn't care. She was alive! Thank goodness! A plan was already forming in his mind to save her._

" _Liz! Thank goodness! We'll get you out of here, don't worry. I promise, I swear I wont let you die!" He said frantically._

 _She just smiled sadly up at him and placed a hand on his cheek, wiping away some tears. "You're so naive...Meliodas..." she whispered._

 _His eyes went as wide as saucers, and he looked in her eyes, searching any sign for hope._

" _Liz...Liz dont do this to me! You can't! I love you, I love you so much! You can't...you can't leave me! We'll save you! I'll find you a healer! I'll do anything, just please dont leave!"_

 _She kept her smile, and coughed again, before openin her mouth. "Mel..." She had another coughing fit, before breathing out her last words. "I love you, Mel..iodas..."_

 _Three words were carried in the breeze as she slipped off into the world of the dead. "We'll...meet...again."_

 _~End Flashback~_

It was another one of those nights. Yet, this was a specific night at the same time. Normal, but special.

It was the final night of the festival. Everyone else was out partying, having a good time. Everyone, but me. 'Who's going to run the bar or be there in case someone walks in?' I tried to convince them.

After some more pushing, they decided to leave. Now, it was just me, myself, and I.

I walked around, putting spare trays and washing mugs, throwing away used bottles. But with every step I took, it felt like metal was weighing me down. My heart just wasn't with me that moment.

Finally, after everything that needed to be done was done, I sat down and grabbed a bottle of Vonya Ale, one of my favorites. I uncorked it and sat alone at the bar, drinking.

I wasn't an alcoholic like Ban, but I did appreciate a good drink every now and then. And tonight, seemed perfect.

I was thinking about her, again. It seemed to be a habit that's resurfaced lately.

I'm a demon. A demon with his own demons, at that. But most of the time, I wish I wasn't. The strength I get helps me, so do the amazing abilities. But the blood lust, the constant whispers of evil, they're too much sometimes. And especially, the thing I'm named after, the Wrath. The wrath of the demons inside.

My wrath is what killed her. The only thing I've ever loved. I was weak, I guess. I lost control of what I had tried for so many years to hide, to leash. And she suffered the consequences.

What would have happened if that didn't happen. If I hadn't lost control, if I hadn't even been born a demon?

What would we be? I would've proposed by now. I snicker to myself. The funny thing is, after the great battle, I was planning to make her mine. Forever.

But after, I just sold the ring. I canceled everything I had planned. I disappeared, they would say. I ran away. I couldn't be her night, I couldn't save her. After that day, it opened my eyes.

All of it. Her, my life, the happiness we shared. It was only just a dream.

I tried to travel back down the road to Danafor. I tried to find a way to bring her back. Would she even come back to me, if she were to be resurrected? I guess no one knows. Maybe the gods do. Only they could answer. But they wouldn't waste time on a pathetic little demon like me.

All of it, in the blink of an eye. It was all gone. It was all just a dream, an illusion of life.

I felt so happy, I guess. I was at the top of the world, the top of the ladder. I could touch the sky, I could feel the stars and breathe the crisp air. With her, I could do anything.

But now, its like I'm in a basement. I'm cold, empty, at the very bottom of the bottom. I don't think I'll ever feel the same again.

I want her to be mine again. So badly I do! But she's in her rightful place now, I guess. It still hurts though, even though shes with the goddesses, it hurts knowing someone, anyone but me has her.

Most days, even though I put on a mask, to hide it from the other sins, I feel like a zombie. I can't think for myself, I can't feel anything. I'm numb.

I should've proposed earlier, maybe. It could have given me an extra motivation. The life we would have together.

Deep down I know its a life, but I should've been able to do something about it!

In my dreams, though, I still see her. I see her beautiful face, those enchanting eyes of hers, like pools of cyan. Hear her melodic voice that could calm seas and lift hearts. That sift, silky red hair of hers that she always kept short, for a battle advantage point. To make it easier for herself to manage, also. And its natural red color, I didn't know many people with it. She was unique like that. I loved to run my fingers through it, to feel it, to hold her and calm her.

She was my lover, my soon-to-be-wife, my anchor. She was my whole **life.** She left me, so confused and dazed. So uptight, you could say.

But nothing good in this world ever lasts for anyone. She was just a dream, a far off vision. A taste of happiness, a taste of perfection, before I was dropped into the fires of hell.

That has to be where I'm at now, because shes all I see. Everywhere I turn, everywhere I look, I see her. Something of her, or just her in general. Herself, her smell, her laugh or voice talking to me.

I hope she knows I'll never find another. (we all know he does though) Shes the only one I'll ever love, ever live for. Only one I'll yearn for. More and more, everyday the heartache grows.

When will I learn to stop? To stop looping myself through this endless hole of depression? Of sorrow?

Maybe never. Who knows?

I should've done more for her. Should've showed her I loved her more. I should've gave her all of my love and more of what I had.

But now I'm sitting here, in a lonely bar, thinking all about her. I come back to my senses, if only briefly, just to remember I need a new bottle of ale. I get up, and trudge over to my collection, grab a bottle and plop down again. I jump back into the hole of misery.

She wasn't an easy person. But then again, I guess I liked a challenge. Her attitude and her moral were tough, but I guess that is what made it so easy for me to love her.

But maybe it wasn't enough for her? It wasn't enough, but yet she stayed with me. She soon fell in love with me, as I did to her. Maybe shes somewhere where another will love her more than I ever could.

I frown at that, and clutch the bottle I'm holding tighter, and scowl at that idea.

I loved her so much. So bad, like a lovesick puppy. I followed her around, obeyed her every will and whim. She was the commander of my heart, the bearer of my soul. I wish that I could've given her everything she wanted. But she's gone.

I guess the gods hate me. They gave me her glorious vision, and a short time with her. They gave me her dream, the best dream I've ever had. But took it away, and I woke up.

She was just a dream.

I finished my last bottle, coming back to my senses for good. I threw it away, and got up. I trudged upstairs to the third floor balcony, and watched as fireworks went off. I guess it was one heck of a festival I was missing, or missed. I let the fireworks take me somewhere else, to a certain battle field, where the love of my life lay.

What cruel dream life is. Bittersweet.

'We'll meet again.'

I smiled sadly to myself, letting a single tear slip.

'I'll be waiting for you, Liz. I always will.'

 **AN: There you go guys! I hope it was alright. This takes place a few years before the gang went separate ways, and Melidoas met Elizabeth, the reincarnation of Liz. Remember to Review and tell me how you liked it! And of what I did wrong, how I could improve. I might make a series of these one shots, based on different songs. No, not all will be about Liz, but a good majority will focus on something surrounding Melidoas and his relationship with others! If you have any songs to request or anything you'd like me to do, or just something to comment/say, I'd love to hear it! Even if its negative, it still helps me learn!**

 **Hope you guys liked it, and I'm looking forward to posting more soon! Until then,**

 **-c0c0, out.**


	2. Warriors

As a child, we would wait. He'd watch from far away. He always longed to join them, to play and be carefree. To not be weighed, ruled down by a destiny on his shoulders. To not be pressured to carry on a legacy, like his brothers. He'd watch out the window, or nearby the courtyard, in the training grounds, as all the other children, royalty, visitors, peasant children, would all play. They'd get sticks and 'sword fight', while he had to lift a heavy sword, who's mass surpassed the child's, and actually fight for his respect. They'd play war, and battle each other playfully. He'd one day have to go to war, witness the heartbreak, blood, the agony of the battlefield.

He couldn't think about how the people he was killing, probably had families. They were most likely drafted, for the war his father had declared for his own sick pleasure. He couldn't think about a little boy or girl crying themselves to sleep every night, from the moment the general appeared on their doorstep, telling them the grave news of their loved ones. He couldn't think about how most of his slaughtered were going to be children, barely under the age of 16.

He couldn't. He just couldn't. They would play hide and seek, create monsters and run away. He would have to train with strategic skill to dodge the blows of his instructors, enemies, brothers...and father. He would learn stealth, to blend in to his environment. And if he was found, goddesses help him.

But he always knew, he would be the one to work hard, to slay and protect, to demolish and destroy, while they would laugh and be happy. While they would play and squeal with delight.

When he was young, he would lay awake at night. After a long day, he'd tend to his own bruises and cuts, scrapes and scars. He always had the mindset, it would teach him survival skills. Its what he tried to convince himself. He would lay awake at night, and dream. He would dream, plan, scheme of all the things that he would do when he was older. When the was was done. He would escape his father, he'd become good, a celebrated hero. He'd travel the world, demolish and obliterate evil. That dream, would be the only thing that kept him going everyday. Especially on tough, near-death days. It'd bring him hope, but he knew deep inside, somewhere down there, that it was just that. Just hope. Just a dream.

And now, here he was. On the battlefield.

The sky bathed in red, clothed in clouds of dark gray of the smoke of fires. Bodies of innocent, helpless people falling dead by the second. And he couldn't turn away. He would have to watch, to harden himself. He'd have to cut them down, trample them and destroy the sad light in their eyes, if they had any left during this bloodshed of a war. And he'd push himself to the brink, fighting goddesses, fairies, heck, even beasts.

Surrounded by his over-shadowing brothers, who could do what he couldn't, he would have to try. They'd earned titles, such as Zeldris the Cruel, Estarossa the Wicked. Because unlike him, they could kill a child, split a babe's head open and still laugh about it. They could joke and report to their father about things like this. They excelled at a young age, while he struggled to keep up, to get his neck above it all. So no.

He can't turn away now.

Because, since birth, he's been bred to be a warrior. He was a warrior, a demon, a sinner. And he was supposed to love it. He was a warrior, and he built the town of his sins. The town of his regrets, sorrows and guilt. He was the warrior that built his town.

Eventually, somewhere down the line, the time came. He had done it. He had hardened himself, he had become emotionless, and he hadn't cared. He rose above the rest of them, above his brothers, getting to his fathers level. He rose above the rest, and he proved himself. In youth, he was weak and worthless in his fathers eyes. But he forged himself, and he proved that his spirit, his power and ferociousness alone, would never die. He had lit a fire, and this, he was recognized for. His spirit, would never die.

And hundreds of years later, the time had come. The king stepped down from his throne, and let chose him, the previous runt of the litter, the weak and puny of the bunch, now the strong, tough, stone-hearted warrior as king. So he took the throne.

Soon he was over thrown, by the jealousy and rivalry of his brothers. Soon he was disgraced by his race, by everyone he knew.

Everyone he loved.

He had made some friends, and sure they weeped. They cried for the friend they thought they knew, they weeped for their future of their children, of themselves. But he told them, before he left, that they shouldn't. Because of what was to come, what he had done, was his labor. The labor of his dream, of his hope he was going to make true.

The labor of his love.

Because he was a warrior. He was strong willed, hardened, but he knew what was right. He knew how to be strong when all hope is gone. He knew how to be brave when looking into the fires of hell. He knew how to have heart, when no one else would help those, who needed it more.

And he built his town, which would forever last in his soul. But he built it, and it would remind him. Remind of him of the demon he once was, the pain and torture he went through. It would remind him of his dream, of his promise to himself. It would remind him to be strong.

Because he was a warrior.

And he built his town, from dust.


	3. I Don't Care! I Love It!

Hey guys! It has been awhile, hasn't it? A really, really long while...heh. I apologize sincerely for it and I know this won't make it up but I'm hoping its a start. For those of you waiting for In The Beginning...you'll have to wait a bit longer, I'm afraid. I've run out of ideas, and I decided the original plot wasn't going to work with what I wanted. So until I figure out what to do with that, the story is on a hiatus. But fear not! I promise, I will resume it. I just need some plot bunnies to invade my house of writing. They never want to come though...

Anyways! I've been listening to a band called Steam Powered Giraffe lately. I really like them and their music/videos are exceptional. They made a cover of this song that I like, so I decided to do it. Personally, I ship Diane and King together. Howzer and Diane...I just can't get behind. I feel like Howzer would be a little bit of a womanizer and honestly, I think King is much better for her. So If you are a Howzer/Diane shipper, skip this chapter for now. And yes, I realize I did make Howzer kind of a douche, and he might be really OOC, but I felt like the way he acts in this fits him for this song and one-shot. Diane needs that fire to finally leave him, and he has just enough to ignite it and fuel it for a good while.

I also apologize in advance. I haven't written in ages, as I'm sure you guys have seen and will see. So if this is absolute trash or you guys feel like this is rushed, I'm sorry. I'll come back and edit it the next day, so I can see what I need to change. I hope I didn't completely bomb it, but I'll let you guys decide that.

With that note, please enjoy and feel free to look up SPG on YouTube. I seriously love them. Especially the gray dude, The Spine. Ugh, he is one of my big 'celebrity' crushes.

I don't own Seven Deadly Sins or I Love It by Icona Pop.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She was so done. Done with his lies, his deception, and all his...well, bullshit! He's never home! Always out at some bar with some other chicks. How does she know? Her best friend works at the bar and reports on him for her.

She didn't want to believe it. He had promised her he loved her. He had showered her with gifts and love and little trinkets. They had spent countless nights together, caught up in passion and in the afterglow, whispering sweet nothings into each others ears. They moved in together. Hell, they were even engaged!

Diane reminisced on these times with a grimace, sitting on her side of the bed and curling up into a ball, thinking. She had just received news that he would be out late, again. But was that any surprise? No. It never was anymore. He was always out, drinking and having fun, shirking his responsibilities and leaving her to do all the heavy lifting and work around the house. She was just as important as him, if not even more so. How many times had she worked her ass off to make sure he came home well and to a suitable house, made dinner and ate alone afterwards when he was too drunk off his ass or fucking some whore to come home?

She sighed, and turned her ring around her fourth finger, a habit she had picked up on from their time together. Before she found out he was a unfaithful, lying, cheating bastard.

Elizabeth, Elaine, Meliodas, even Ban always insisted that she deserved better. That she should just leave him and that she'd be better off without him. She would always roll her eyes and defend him, saying that he was just fine for her and that's they'd work through whatever they were going through. Especially...King. She smiled sadly at the thought of her closest friend. He had always supported her through anything and even though she knew he didn't like the relationship, he always kept his mouth shut and helped her work through it.

Suddenly, a deep, burning anger surged through her. How much did she do for Howzer? How much did she put her friends through her drama just because she was too stubborn to admit her relationship was failing? How much had she had to bite her tongue around him or refrain from just screaming at him in general?

She growled and sprang up from the bed. No. She was done with this. Once and for all, she was done. She didn't know why this feeling had come over her, but it did. She started walking around the house, grabbing everything he owned. All his clothes, beauty products, his hair care products, his collections and trinkets. She grabbed it all and stuffed it into a case. He was never home anymore anyway. What was the point of him living here and living off of her?

Just as she was about to buckle it closed, something glittered on her hand that caught her attention. Her ring. Just a simple gold band, but at the time, it had meant so much to her. Now, it just added fuel to the fire. She ripped it off her finger and threw it into the case, and slammed it closed. She ran out of her bedroom, case in tow, and stopped at the stairs. Why should she treat his things with care when he didn't even care for her?

She smirked and opened the front door, which was in front of the stairs a little space away. She then ran back up the stairs and, with the strength of a giant, (her friend always said she had incredible strength and compared her to a giant. Weird, but she accepted it.) pushed the case down and stairs. It tumbled and rolled down the stairs and out the door, rolling god-knows where. She grinned at the feeling of self empowerment and looked around, trying to find ways to burn her energy.

She got an idea suddenly, and grabbed her car keys, and ran out the door, slamming it behind her. It was a hot summer day outside, barely a breeze. 'Perfect' She thought. She ran to her car and hopped in, popping the top down from her convertible. She then took off speeding through the streets. So what if she got a ticket?

She always loved the feeling of the wind, when going at really fast speeds. That is partially why she became a member of her track team, since she could walk. She cheered as she throw her hands up in the air, driving with her knees on the steering wheel. She leaned back in her seat and put her sunglasses on, driving with both hands again.

Suddenly, she had the feeling to do something crazy. Something she might regret later, but she didn't care. She was a new woman, a free woman, and she was going to do it! Finally having a destination in mind, she pressed the gas as much as she could and sped off in the direction of the nearby river.

She giggled and sang along to the radio in the car, whatever cheesy pop song was playing. She didn't care, she just sang. Finally, she approached the river with the giant bridges. Each one of them more then five feet of thick concrete. She grinned as she spun off road, dodging pedestrians and random things here and there. Finally, she aimed the car and pressed hard down on the gas pedal. She grinned as she, at the last second, jumped out of her car and rolled on the ground, getting up just in time to see her car com-bust and go up in flames, ramming into the concrete pillar.

She laughed and spun around, one of the most genuine laughs she'd had in a long time. It felt good.

She grabbed a used up spray paint can from the ground near her, since bridges were popular graffiti spots and shook it up. It was a nice shade of orange-yellow, and she spray painted her name, dotting the I with an x, and then throwing the can into the fire.

She sighed and began to walk away, as to not get caught or make a bigger scene then what was already forming. As she was walking away, through the downtown area, she passed by the pub what her ex-fiance went to often. She grinned and stepped inside, spotting him laughing loudly near the bar. He had about five girls surrounding him, clinging to him and giggling at every letter of a word he said. She grinned and walked behind him, spinning him around in his seat. Time for a little revenge.

She grinned cutely and sat in his lap, taking delight in how his eyes widened and how the girls around him all glared at her.

She giggled and poked his nose. "Hey babe. Weird catching you here, huh?"

Her response was just silence before Howzer snapped out of it, looking Diane up and down with hungry eyes. "Hey girl. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?" Diane pretended to think and nodded, still smiling. "You're right! Oh, silly me. But I just had to do something, I couldn't wait until you came home." She lowered her eyelids halfway and smiled seductively. Instantly, he fell right into her trap and did the same. "Oh? What is that, babe?"

"Close your eyes."

He closed them.

"Hold your hands out."

He peeked an eye open, looking at her questioningly but nodded, going along with It anyway.

She suddenly grabbed his hand and snatched his ring off. He quickly opened his eyes, startled, and looked at her confused.

Before he could say a word though, she balled her fist and punched him in his man parts, as hard as she possibly could. His eyes squeezed shut and his hands shot straight to his area, clutching it and crying in pain.

Diane smiled and threw him off the stool, grinning when she put a foot on his chest. She waited until he looked her in the eyes. She didn't say a word as she spat on his face and walked out of the bar, ring in hand. She could probably get some good money for this, after all.

She sighed and walked down the street, making her trek back to her house. It was a long trek, sadly, because she had crashed her car.

In a span of a couple hours, she had managed to destroy her car, relationship, and half of her rent income (when he actually DID work, which he rarely did. Therefore, she wasn't missing much she couldn't handle herself.) Despite it all, she smiled and sighed to herself.

She didn't care. She loved it.


End file.
